warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Ei'Sha Sept
Hey Amy how would you like to pit your new Tau Sept against the human empire of mine the Upea Enip? Clockwork Tactics (talk) 17:30, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Sure :) I was struggling to think of a second Imperial force to invade, but I guess it doesn't need to be imperial. So, where exactly is this empire situated? AmyTheStray (talk) 19:32, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah since I realised I am sector of space illiterate and I don't know where half the places are in the galaxy I still haven't put where their small sector of space is so yeah Clockwork Tactics (talk) 06:33, October 23, 2014 (UTC) This picture shows where the Ei'Sha sept is. Since the Tau Empire is in the eastern fringe then if you want your empire to be involved then they would have to be there, in the far south west of Tau Space. It makes sense for a human empire to be there also, seeming that the eastern fringe was largely unexplored during the Great Crusade and so the Upea Enip people would have a chance of remaining undiscovered. AmyTheStray (talk) 07:22, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Also, the conflict is taking place in 999.M41 AmyTheStray (talk) 07:24, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Okay then I'll say the Upea Enip are in the region then Clockwork Tactics (talk) 17:41, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Clockwork - Great :) Necrus - Ok. But really very little of the article is written, and there are some *very* non generic things that I have yet to add. So, just go away until the article is finished. :p AmyTheStray (talk) 19:28, October 23, 2014 (UTC) You probably shouldent just tell Necrus to basically "you cant rate this page because not all of it is finished yet so go fuck yourself". He brings up completely valid constructive criticism, which should be listened to. If the page isn't completed up to the point where you believe it can be judged, then it really shouldent be up to the level where you can accept collab battle requests from Clockwork Tactics. After reading the article aswell, I agree with Necrus, its a well written page but lacks uniqueness to truly set it apart from the crowd. Orkmarine 21:09, October 23, 2014 (UTC) I didn't say that at all. I said 'Ok. But really very little of the article is written, and there are some *very* non generic things that I have yet to add' in responce to his critisisms, which are perfectly valid and true. There is not much on the page yet and very little describing the sept it's self. I have written only an introduction, one and a third events and a little on their armour and worlds becasuse it is what I have finnished at the moment. I would love to have more witeen, but sadly I have very little time for writing fannon with work, my other writtings and other life things. I said 'go away' as a joke, and the colab isn't happening any time soon, so I'm very sorry if I sounded rude. It wasn't my intention. AmyTheStray (talk) 22:52, October 23, 2014 (UTC) At the point where an article is published the very first time it becomes under scrutinising of admins in the means of quality and canon friendliness and under scrutiny of users (Nec here representing sort of both) about its content. Valid way to do an article, is to write and finish it in your sandbox and publish after that on its own page... and add minor fixes and content afterwards when you see it appropriate. And as a final note; if your real life is distracting your hobbies, you have chosen wrong ; ) --Remos talk 07:05, October 24, 2014 (UTC) I really should use my sandbox more :/ buuttt I always foret it exists. I wish I could choose hobbies over everything else, but it's almost impossible -_- one reason why being a kid is better than being an adult. AmyTheStray (talk) 09:47, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Could someone please read over the 'Political unease' section to make sure it actually makes sense. Becasue I'm really not sure if it does, or if it is a jumble of words. AmyTheStray (talk) 11:04, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Thankyou Necrus :) Yeah, I reread it and it really does need a lot of work. Thanks for the pointers. About the capitalization on names, you're right. Though grammatically correct (though both are) it does make it a little hard to read AmyTheStray (talk) 22:21, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Miss use of infobox? AmyTheStray (talk) 22:32, May 25, 2015 (UTC) http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_tau_sept You are to use specalised infoboxes instead of the generic one. Otherwise, the article will be flagged for quality control issues. Imposter101 (talk) 22:43, May 25, 2015 (UTC)